


bryan lyons x reader

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bryan lyons =  bramleclaw





	bryan lyons x reader

Bryan Lyons x Reader 

I was waiting at the school, waiting for waiting for my mom to pick me up who was making me waiting. She told me she was going to be more than three hours late. God what a bitch. I thoughtfully thought meaningly. Gray clouds approached the sky like a boat caressing the sea. Before I knew it; it had started to rain. The water made me wet. This was the worst day of my life probably. I was just about to call it quits and try to walk home instead when Bryan Lyons drove into the school parking lot with his red truck. Bryan Lyons? What was he doing back at the school? He rolled down his window and looked at me. "Hey, Y/N, are you alright?" he called, his voice rough yet endearing. I was surprised he knew my name. We had chemistry together third period, but I always thought he was too much of a hot shot to even pay attention to me. He was a popular boy, and for all the right reasons. He was kind, funny, and dating one of the prettiest girls at our school. It was no wonder everyone thought he was going to be the next student council president. He was also a member of the football team, and it showed. He had thick muscles with arms and legs, the body of a god. His face was perfectly structured, with a sharp jawline, dark full eyebrows, and piercing hazel eyes.   
Snapping out of my thoughts I called back to him, "Yeah I'm fine. Just waiting on a ride home."   
"Do you need ride" He asked.  
"No..I don't want to bother you."   
"Really. It's no problem." Why was he so god damn fucking nice?   
I eventually reluctantly found myself eventually sitting in the front seat of his car. I had told my mom I found a ride. We sat in awkward silence appearing the ride to my house was about 50 minutes.   
I broke the silence with my fist (words). "I'm surprised you knew my name." I said humbleton.   
"Of course I do. We have chemistry together." He said sincerely.   
"Well yeah. But it's just that you're so popular, I'd think you forget about us less popular kids."   
"I think it's important to be nice to everybody. Regardless of their status." He smiled. His teeth were perfect. Wait. Why am I thinking about him like this? I barley know the guy!   
We discussed the hierarchy of our high school for a bit and I learned how his father had been a genocidal murderer. It was kind of interesting I guess.  
We got to my house, it was still raining. Hard. I sighed knowing that my dumb fuck ass didn't have an umbrella. Bryan had to have noticed because he offered to walk me to my door, umbrella in hand.   
"Y/n, here I'll walk with you."   
We stepped out of the truch and he handed me his umbrella. As he did this, our hands brushed. I felt a shock of embarrassment make its way throughout my body and my face felt hot.   
"Thanks."   
"👍🏽"   
We stared at each other for a few awkward moments and I felt something take over me. I ferociously like a tiger grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him.   
When I had stopped he looked at me with bewilderment.   
"Why did you do that?"   
"I dddd ddont know scijdksbahahak I mean you have a girlfriend and We barely know each other an-" but before I could finish he kissed me. Hard. I felt our tongues brushing against each other like two worms in the compost bin, using their bodies to crawl through piles of rubbish and rotten food. I let out a moan at the thought.   
"Bryan...."   
"We shluld go inside, He said"


End file.
